Everybody Needs SomebodyDISCONTINUED
by Love Your Shotgun
Summary: Katie Potter has been madly in love with Sirius Black for as long as she can remember. Sirius is head over heels for Katie. But it's going to take a little help from their friends and a few enemies for them to realize...
1. Chapter 1

**Everybody Needs Somebody**

**By: Jess**

**Summary: Katie Potter, James's twin, has been in love with Sirius Black for as long as she could remember. But she's never had the courage to say anything to him. Sirius feels the same about Katie, but figuring this out for themselves will be harder than they both thought. SIRIUSOC.**

**Author's Note: I had an urge to write something for the Marauders. Now I need to write something for the twins.... don't expect it anytime soon though.**

I heard the door to my compartment open and close. I looked over _Go Ask Alice_, the book I was reading, to come face to face with the stupid Ladies' Man of Hogwarts, who happened to be a very good friend of mine.

"Sirius, dammit!" I shouted. "Go away, I'm busy."

He gave me his kicked puppy look. "That hurts, Kat, it really does," he said, before putting on his infamous smirk. "But for your information, it was your idiot twin's idea." Sirius pointed to the geek with black hair who, sadly, was my brother.

"Jamessssss, what do you want?" I groaned as my brother sat next to me.

"Do you have any idea where your absolutely divine friend is?" he gave me his most innocent smile, which to tell the truth really isn't that innocent.

"I don't know where Lily is," I rolled my eyes. "I think she went to visit what's-her-name in Hufflepuff."

"Well, we'll wait here until she comes back then!" James smiled.

"Just keep your mouths shut, I'm trying to read," I put my nose back into my muggle book and continued to read.

Fortunately, "The Marauders" stayed quiet long enough for me to finish a page. Way. To. Go.

"Why do you read anyway?" Sirius asked me, snatching the book out of my hand.

"Because _I_, unlike _you_, actually have an attention span bigger than a rat's." I snatched my book back. "Besides, this year I'm a prefect. I'll get your ass in detention more times than you can count." I whacked him on the head with the book.

"Well you won't be doing your job as prefect then, Kat. It's a well known fact our dear Padfoot can't count past eight," Remus said from behind me.

I laughed at his joke while Sirius elbowed his friend in the ribs.

"Oi, I was only kidding!" Remus defended himself.

The compartment door opened and Lily stepped in. "What the hell is going on in here? We can hear you on the other side of the train!" As soon as she saw James, she got all stiff as if trying to make it seem like she was invisible.

"Hey, Lily!" James shouted.

"Hi, James," she groaned and slumped down in the seat on my right.

She was sitting next to the window, so James couldn't sit next to her, but instead he just picked me up and put me in a seat next to Sirius. "Hey, that's my seat!" But James wasn't listening, as usual. He took my seat next to Lily and continued his never ending task of getting Lily to talk to him.

"So, how was your summer?" he asked.

"Fine," she answered.

James, feeling a bit discouraged, still continued asking her questions where she gave either a yes, no, okay, good, or thanks as an answer. Poor brother of mine. I wish she'd give James a chance. He's not _that_ bad. After all, I've lived with him for seventeen years and I haven't killed him yet.

"So, Katie," Sirius started, putting an arm around my shoulders. "James tells me your family went to Scotland for vacation."

I nodded and cuddled up to Sirius. I was tired, and he was volunteering to be my human pillow. Not passing this up. "Mm hmm. I met some cool people there. I think one of them is in our year at Durmstrang. What'd you do this summer?"

"We just stayed at home. Nothing too interesting," Sirius told me. "Besides, you remember me visiting for you and James's birthday?"

"Of course, I loved your present too," I smiled.

"What was it?" Remus asked.

"Matching earrings and a necklace," Sirius said. "My mum picked them out."

"I loved the cat you gave me, Remmie," I told Remus. "I named him Gandalf. He's so beautiful!"

"Gandalf?"

"It's a character from this book my mum read to me when I was little. _The Lord of the Rings_. It's an amazing book," I yawned and cuddled closer to Sirius.

"Tired, Kat?" he asked me.

I looked up at him and nodded. "I did all my packing last night."

He titled his head and "surprisingly" looked like the most _adorable_ dog I could have ever seen.

I yawned and was about to close my eyes. "You know, Siri, you would make the sweetest puppy."

"Would I?" he asked, sounding extremely amused. I loved always hinting at his alter-ego. He told me he was an Animagus at the end of fourth year, and I would always say something about it without _saying _it.

"Mm hmm. I'd name you Scruffy if you were a dog..." And I was out like a light.

**STAR**

"Wake up, Kat, we're here."

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. Sirius was still holding me. "I'm so hungry," I said. "I haven't eaten all day, I have a huge headache."

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but we really should get off the train now," Lily said.

We all poured off the train and into a horseless carriage. "Oh, crap, I have to sing in the choir today," I groaned. "I'm too tired!"

"Your problem, sis, not ours," James laughed.

"Yeah, well it's too bad the quidditch season got canceled," I sighed.

James and Sirius's eyes got huge with fear and disbelief. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?" James yelled.

"Yes," I laughed. "Gods, how thick can you two be?"

James glared at me while Sirius smirked. I stopped laughing instantly when I saw his big, blue eyes shimmering. That usually meant he had something up his sleeve.

"Sirius, I'm so so so sorry, I'll never ever ever do it again, I'll stop, I'll be a good girl, just don't hurt meeee," I begged.

He laughed. "Who said anything about hurting you?"

"I can see it in your lying eyes! Stay away, devil child!" I put my hands out like cat claws.

"You know, you would make a lovely cat, Katie," he told me. Of course, he already knew I was becoming an Animagus. So I hissed at Sirius, as my way of agreeing with him.

Soon the carriage stopped and we walked into the Hogwarts Castle, with me stayed as far away from Sirius as I could. I made Remus my human shield when we sat down in the Great Hall.

I sang with the choir, Professor Dumbledore made his speech, we had the Sorting, then we finally got to _eat_! I have to say, usually Peter ate the most at the feast, but I gave that boy a run for his money. I was hungry, what could I do?

"Wow, Kat, you sure can put it away," James said.

"I'm hungry," I told him through my fifth dinner roll. "Hey, Remmie, don't we have to go help the first years or something?"

Lily shook her head. "That's the fifth year prefect job," she said.

"Ugh, I can't wait for the first Hogsmeade trip," Remus sighed.

"Me too," Sirius agreed. "That means it's closer to Christmas, which means closer to spring, which is closer to summer, which means we're out of school and officially adults."

"I'll drink to that," James held up his goblet and toasted his friend's "amazing" logic.

After eating, we all went up to the common room. I sat on the couch and started a fire in the fireplace. Lily sat next to me, which meant James sat next to her.

"Oh, remember on the last day of school last year?" I laughed.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, when we played truth or dare for things we would have to do on the first day of school?"

"Don't you have to say yes to James to either Hogsmeade or the Yule Ball?" I smiled.

Lily stopped smiling and her eyes went wide. "Oh, Kat, you won't make me, will you?"

I winked at her and my smile widened. "Maybe."

"You do realize you're my favorite sister, Kat," James told me.

"Yes, and I'm your only sister."

"Well if you do, I'll make you do the dare you said you would do," she warned.

"I'd be willing to if I could see you and my brother together," I said. "You'd make him the happiest person in the world if you went to the Yule Ball with him!"

"What's your dare?" James asked me.

"I had to snog someone," I said.

"Who?"

"Not telling."

"Oh, why not?" Sirius asked.

"Tis a secret," I winked.

The Marauders, Lily, and I all chatted idly until everyone went upstairs, except for me.

I sat at the fireplace and thought of how much fun we've had here and Hogwarts, and that they'll be ending so soon. It really makes you wish you could rewind or freeze time, just to savor those last moments with your friends and family you took advantage of. I felt a tear fall down my face, and I quickly wiped it away. It was our seventh year. But what's one year? It's not a long time if you think about it. 365 days is not enough to show to everyone how much they mean to you.

"I thought you'd be upstairs by now."

I turned around and saw Sirius walking towards the couch. He looked amazing with his undershirt on. All those years of quidditch had really paid off for him. Wow.

"Oh, hey," I smiled. "Yeah, I was just thinking, that's all."

"About what?" he sat down next to me and put an arm around me.

"I know I'm going to sound stupid saying this, but I really don't want school to end," I said.

"You don't want to say goodbye?" he asked.

"Yeah. I mean, we've all been friends since we were eleven, and when we all get jobs and go off on our own, having jobs, getting married, raising kids... I mean, where will we have time to keep in touch?" I rested my head on Sirius's shoulder and he pulled me close. "I just don't want to have to face my days without you guys. You're like a second family."

Sirius nodded. "Katie, if we're a family,like you said, we'll always be together. Families don't split up and fall apart. I'd die before I'd see us stop being friends." He pulled me into his lap and ran his hand down my back.

I felt a small shock of electricity running down my spine as he held me. Sirius had this special touch, it's been happening since third year whenever he'd hug me or something. I still couldn't figure out what it meant. Well, I knew _what_ it was, but I still wasn't sure. I mean, I couldn't like him, could I? That'd be so weird, dating my brother's best friend. I never told Lily how I felt about Sirius, she'd tell him. It's odd, because I can usually tell Siri everything. He was the first person I told about Professor McGonagall allowing me to become an Animagus. And now I can't tell him what's wrong because the secret's about him. He's been one of my closest friends ever since first year. We've had this great relationship since first year. I'd hate having our friendship ruined if we started dating.

"I'd hate not seeing you, Siri," I put my face in the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent. It was cologne, a forest-like scent, and just his plain, sweet self. "You've always been there for me. I don't think I'd be going through my transformation well without you to help me."

"Well then, what's to worry about if we'll always be friends?" he asked.

"It's not that," I sighed.

He kissed the top of my head. "Then what, Kat?"

I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell Siri so horribly how I felt about him. How much he meant to me, not just a friend, but much more. I wanted to tell Sirius Black that I loved him. I couldn't care less if he wasn't as amazing fit and handsome he was now. (Well, maybe just a little bit...) I loved him! I really wondered how I even got into Gryffindor, with my shyness. If I was a true Gryffindor, I would have told him in third year. WHY COULDN'T I TELL HIM?!?

"I don't know," I lied. I forced a laugh. "I don't know what I was so worried about!" I got off Sirius's lap and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Scruffy."

"No problem."

We both said our good nights and went up to our dorms. I barely slept that night.

_Sirius's POV_

I made my way up to my dorm, where Wormtail was snoring loudly and Prongs was mumbling something about Lily in his sleep. I laughed quietly and sat on my bed, trying to sleep. But I couldn't. What Kat said really stood in my mind. She _was_ right. After we graduated, anything was possible. We would eventually drift apart, no matter how hard we tried. She would usually tell us that the people we spent our last years of school with were the ones that mattered the most, but who knew what would happen after we finished school?

I felt bad not telling Katie what I really thought, but I didn't want to make her feel worse than she already was. She was in such a sad mood, I wanted to make her smile. I'm good at that. Katie and I hit it off right after she and James were sorted into Gryffindor with me. Sure, she and Lily could talk about their "girly things", but when Kat had a problem, like she was fighting with someone, she'd come to me. And I could talk to Kat about anything too. She'd listen to me about my family problems, and she really made me feel _loved_. I told her I was an Animagus at the same time I told the Marauders. I was pretty excited when she told me she was becoming one too. I had hopes she'd become a dog like me, but she never seemed like a dog person. Except with me of course. She was the one that gave me my dog name, Scruffy.

Katie Potter was more than just my best friend's twin, or even my best friend. I have had a crush on her in fourth year. I just never did anything about it. The summer between third and fourth year, she really started to blossom. She got taller, curvier, and got a very full, erm, chest. I still don't know why I never asked her out, or told her how I felt. She was so beautiful and untouchable, I felt unworthy to even look at her. So instead of asking Katie out, I became the player and ladies' man everyone knew me for. I dated more girls than I could count. And it was just to get my mind off Katie. But it didn't work.

Getting to hold her like the way I did tonight brought back all my feelings for her. The longing, the wishing and hoping that I could have her. I want her more than ever now. Not for a quick shag or anything. I just want her for my own. I wanted to be with Kathryn Potter. Call me crazy for saying this, but I love her.

**A/N:** HAHAHA! Done. I was gonna write a RemusOC, but this just sort of flowed outta my fingers, so this is how it goes. SORRY, REMMIE! You guys like-y? REVIEW! Happy New Year!

**Love, Jess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everybody Needs Somebody**

**By: Jess**

**Summary: Katie Potter, James's twin, has been in love with Sirius Black for as long as she could remember. But she's never had the courage to say anything to him. Sirius feels the same about Katie, but figuring this out for themselves will be harder than they both thought. SIRIUSOC.**

**Author's Note: Wow, people REVIEWED! Thanks, you guys! Luv ya:D Sooo sorry it took so dang long! How was everyone's Valentine's/ S.A.D. (Singles Awareness Day) Day?**

I woke up before Lily and our other roomies, Judy Cassidy and Rose Boyd, so I took a shower and got dressed into my uniform. Lily was ready to shower, Rose was just waking up, and Jude was still sleeping soundly.

"Morning, you two," I smiled as I put my shoes on and kissed Gandalf good morning.

"Hey. You wanna wake Jude up?" Rose asked. Jane was always a heavy sleeper and required special waking-up skills that only I possessed out of the four of us. Therefore, it has been my job since the beginning of first year to wake that girl up. _Every bloody morning_.

I smiled and walked over to Judy's bed. She let out a little snore. What's this girl going to do without me?

I cleared my throat and smiled evilly. No matter how many times I did this, it never got old...

"_HEY JUUUUDE! DON'T MAKE IT BAAADDD! TAKE A SAD SOOONG AND MAKE IT BETTERRRRR!_" I sang at the top of my lungs, very off key. Soon Rose joined me. "_REMEMBER, TO LET HER INTO YOUR HEART! THEN YOU CAN STAART TO MAKE IT BETTER! NAAAA NAA NAA NA NA NA NAAA! NA NA NA NA! HEYY JUUUDE!_"

"Katie! Shut up, I'm awake!" Jude shot up from her sleeping position and shouted at Rose and me.

We ceased our tortuous duet and smiled. "It's your parents' fault," I told her as I walked over to my trunk. "They shouldn't have given you the same name as that song."

Jude just rolled her eyes at my silly antics, while Rose went to brush her teeth. I took out the earrings Sirius gave me for my birthday and put them on.

"Ooh, are those the earrings Sirius gave you?" Jude asked me suggestively. "They look pretty expensive. Like something a _boyfriend_ would give his _girlfriend_."

I rolled my eyes. Jude has been hinting for me to go out with Sirius since we were fifteen. I had a crush on him then of course, but seeing as Jude was the Gossip Queen here at Hogwarts, it didn't seem too wise to tell her. Even if she was one of my dear, dear, dear friends.

"For my _birthday_, Jude," I corrected her. "Sirius got me these for my birthday. You got me a pretty expensive gift too." I was referring to the amazing gown Jude bought me in Spain. Her card said, 'When I saw it, the first thing I thought of was you. Naturally I had to buy it!'.

"Yes, well, that's different." She climbed out of her bed and walked over to me. "We're girlfriends."

"And Sirius and I are best friends," I said as I put on the matching necklace.

"Oh, I'm not your best friend?" she teased.

"No," I smiled back at her.

"That hurts, Kat," Jude pouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Pouting never solved anything, Judith."

"When we were young it did," Rose protested.

"Very true, my dear. But we're nearly adults. Therefore, no more pouting unless for a boy."

"Like Sirius!" Jude smiled.

"Or Remus?" I raised an eyebrow.

Jude blushed. She'd had a monster crush on Remus all last year. She said that he had gotten _"just so fit!_" over the summer, even though he'd been that way for quite a while. They had been friends, but I think ever since sixth year, she's been talking with Remmie more often. They would make a cute couple if Remus got his head out of his fat a-

"I'm done!" Lily said, emerging from the bathroom in her school uniform. "Who's next?"

"Me!" Jude yelled, rushing into the bathroom, uniform in hand. I rolled my eyes and clasped the necklace on.

**STAR**

After Lily came out of the bathroom, the two of us walked down, knowing how insanely long Rose and Jude would take showering, pampering, etc. Lily and I were very low-key, except for my usual eye shadow and lip gloss. We saw Remus and James waiting in the Common Room for everyone else to come down. James was instantly by Lily's side, _trying_ to get her to speak to him. However, Lily didn't seem like she wanted to hear it. Rolling my eyes, I walked over to Remus to tell him about this _amazing_ book I'd read over the summer.

"It's called _The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe_," I said. "These four children somehow find this fantasy world called Narnia in a wardrobe and then they have to help save it from this evil witch whose had control over it for a long time and makes it winter and never Christmas- isn't that awful- and it's really really good, Remmie, you'd love love _love it_!" I shook his shoulders and stared him the eyes. "LOVE IT!"

"Do you have it here?" he asked when I finally calmed down. We would usually trade books to read in History of Magic, aka the Hardest Class to Stay Awake In.

"Yea, it's in my bag. I'll give it to you at breakfast. By the way, where's Sirius?"

Remus pointed to the steps. "He's upstairs, pampering. He takes more time to get dressed than a girl!"

"I heard that!" called a deep, masculine voice from upstairs.

I turned around and smiled Sirius walking down the steps. "Why hellooo! _Ça va_?"

Siri yawned and plopped next to me on the couch. "Didn't sleep too much," he told me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"And why is that?" I asked. "Someone as hideous as you certainly needs their beauty sleep!"

"Because, dearest friend," he ignored my ugly comment, "I was wondering how I would tell you."

I giggled as Siri put an arm around me. "And what might you be telling me?"

"Well, I was going to tell you..." he kissed me on the cheek and began walking out of the Common Room. "But your comment about me needing beauty sleep- which i don't- I don't think you deserve to know."

I jumped up and followed him. "Siri- babyyyyy! (one of his many nicknames from moi) You gotta tell me! Oh, please tell me!" I begged.

But Sirius just kept smirking and refused to acknowledge my presence. He wouldn't answer me or even look at me. I tried _everything_ to make him tell me! I pretended to cry, I begged some more, I threatened, I even said I would be his friend anymore! Not even that worked! (Hm, maybe after we hit ten we finally realized we're not being serious about it...) He's such a stubborn ass! Then I stopped walking and let Sirius get a good distance away from me before I yelled at the top of my lungs, "SIRIUS, DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL SNAPE YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TO AFFORD HIM OR WOULD YOU RATHER BORROW SOME OF MY MONEY? I HAVE A FEW GALLEONS I COULD SPARE!"

Sirius literally **stopped** in mid-stride when he heard that. He turned around and gave me the most horrified look, before running after me.

"KATIE POTTER!" he shouted. "GET OVER HERE, NOW!"

I was laughing so hard as he caught up with me. He grabbed me by the waist and flung me over his shoulders. I could see all these girls (mainly Sirius's fan club/ stalker girls), glaring daggers in my direction. Even after I told them, "Jealousy only leads to zits!" Honestly, I was only giving them some advice!

When Sirius and I finally made our way to the Great Hall, everyone was already receiving the post and class schedules. My owl, Gordy, came flying straight at me with a letter from Mum and my schedule.

"Ooh, ooh! I don't have Potions until Thursday!" I shouted and threw a fist in the air. I hated Potions. What a dumb class. Like Ancient Runes.

"What do you have first?" Sirius asked me.

"Uh, Transfiguration," I told him.

"As do I, Kat." He smirked as we made our way to the Gryffindor Table.

"Muffin!" I grabbed about four muffins and started stuffing my face.

"Well, good morning, sis," James rolled his eyes.

"Hi!" I said through a mouthful of muffin-y goodness, giving them their first display of "see food" for the year.

"Kate, eat your muffin _slowly_," Lily told me and handed me a napkin.

"But they're so gooood, Lils!" I complained. "I live for eating muffins! Eating muffins, writing, and of course, Jim Morrison." I sighed dramatically as I imagined The Doors sex god front man.

"But you said you'd take Steven Tyler!" Rose complained. "I wanted Jim!"

"No, remember? You get Mick Jagger," Jude reminded. "_Lily_ got Steven, Kat got Jim, and I have... wait, who did I get?"

"Joe Perry?" I suggested after taking a swig of orange juice.

"No, no, that was my neighbor..." Jude pondered for a few seconds. "I remember! Keith Richards!"

"Ooooh, what a hunk," Lily giggled.

"Who _are_ all these people you're going on about?" Sirius asked.

The girls and I simply stared at the oh-so-confused Siri as if he'd grown eighty bajillion heads. "What?" we all shrieked together.

"You've never heard of The Rolling Stones?" Jude gasped.

"Or Aerosmith?" Rose added.

"Not even _Mick Jagger_?" Lily said.

"You've _had_ to have heard of The Doors, Sirius!" I screamed.

He just shook his head no. "Are they like, clothing brands or something?"

"Oh my god, Siri!" I shrieked. "Pureblood or not, you've still _had_ to have heard of Aerosmith!" Actually, I hadn't heard of most of them either, but Rose brought over her records when we were at Jude's last summer. I actually started buying records that summer and already I have a pretty impressive collection.

He shook his head.

I just slumped back in my chair and sighed. "Sometimes I really wonder about you, Sirius Black."

**STAR**

The entire day was simply "Blah blah blah blah blah...". Aaalll our professors droned on and on and on about the _importance_ of really paying attention in our classes this year for the N.E.W.T.S. Unfortunately for Professor Binns, the entire class (even the Ravenclaws!) fell asleep in his speech. It had been our last class of the day, and frankly, we had gotten sick and tired of hearing about the ruddy N.E.W.T.S. We knew how important they were. We just liked to pretend they didn't exist. By dinner, we were all exhausted!

"Ugh, can we just go to the Kitchens instead?" I groaned as I fell on the couch in exhaustion.

"No, stop being lazy," Lily scolded me as she polished her Head Girl Badge.

"Then can you get something for me in the Great Hall?" I begged.

"I'll get you a few dinner rolls and chicken, alright, baby sis?" James said, giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Mm hmm," I nodded and yawned. "Except for one little bitty thing, Jamie."

"Yeah?"

"I'm older than you by twenty-six minutes."

"She's got your number, Prongs," Remus laughed.

"Well, I'm much better looking that she is!" James declared.

"You're identical!" Jude groaned.

"Yeah, but the glasses are sexy," James argued.

I looked up at him for about thirty seconds, then burst into fit of laughter. "Glasses? Sexy? Are-are you... oh god, that's rich! Are you serious?"

"No, that would be him," Jude said, pointing to Sirius. I fell off the couch and started rolling around on the floor.

"Hahahaaa, Jude, that never gets old does it?" I cackled. "Coz his name is _Sirius_, and it sounds like **_serious_**! Hahahahaaa!"

"Okay, har har, very funny, Kat," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Get up! Seriously."

That little comment kept us from eating for another ten minutes.

**STAR**

After we finished eating and Remus kept me from burning Rose at the stake, as she's a witch and turned me into a newt (I got better..), we went back to the Common Room and chatted.

"Ooh, so what have our lovely Head Girl and Boy planned for us this year?" Jude asked Lily and Remus.

"Well, I was thinking about a Halloween Ball," Lily said. "Wouldn't that be cool?"

"Definitely!" Rose said. "We can go with a date and buy the same outfits, like Cleopatra and Caesar or something! Ooh, I _have_ to do that! Wouldn't it be soo groovy?" (_a/n: it's the 70s, y'all!_)

"And what about the Yule Ball?" Peter asked.

Remus nodded. "Yeah, Lily was kind of against it, but Dumbledore and McGonagall said it's a part of our tradition."

"Ha, I know why Lily doesn't wanna have it!" I said in a sing-song voice, which earned me a glare from the redhead. "Don't deny it, we were destined to be in-laws!"

James's eyes brightened and he ruffled his hair, making it even messier than it usually is.

"Jamie, if you keep pulling on your hair like that, it'll fall out," Jude warned him.

**STAR**

September went by rather quickly, with James and Sirius only getting five detentions (from each teacher...). All the girls were now going gaga over the Halloween Ball, who their dates were, what they were going to wear... blah blah blah. Rose was going with an extremely cute Ravenclaw, Robert Cunningham, while the rest of us were date-less.

"Lily, just go with James!" Jude groaned after we went up to our dorm. "It's not like it's the end of the world! At least you've even been _asked_!"

"Jude, about half the male population has asked you to go with them!" Lily said. "Why not go with one of them?"

Jude shrugged. "Well, none of them really know me. They're just looking for something I'm obviously _not_ willing to give!"

"What, sex?" I asked.

Rose coughed and it oddly sounded like, "You know you want to!"

"Are you daft, Rose? I'm saving myself till I find someone I love," Jude told us very firmly.

"Put the claws away, hun, no cat fights up here," I laughed.

"Oh, you're one to talk, _Kat_, emphasis on cat," Jude shot back.

"Besides, you don't have a date either, Katie!" Rose added. "Who're you going with?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. Can Robert give me a friend or something?"

"They're all taken," Rose said. "Most of them are going with sixth years in Ravenclaw."

"Ooh, trying to take it while they're young, eh?" I joked.

"Please, most of the Ravenclaws are sluts anyway," Lily rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, back to the topic of _dates_..." Jude said.

"What about Remus or Peter?" I said.

"Peter? No," Jude responded. "It's not that I don't like him, he's too much of a little brother figure for me to go with him."

"And Remmie-kinssss?" I teased.

Jude blushed. "He doesn't look to interested..."

"Judith!" I scolded. "Are you blind? Oh, wait. Forgot, you're blonde... but it doesn't take rocket science to figure out Remus has a thing for you! Am I right, girls?"

Lily and Rose nodded eagerly. "He's constantly blushing and getting really shy whenever he's with you," Lily told her.

Jude's eyes lit up brighter than the Christmas tree in Rockafeller Plaza, NY. "Really?"

"Duuuhhhh."

"But Katie doesn't have a date!" Jude said. "Let's focus on you right now, okay?"

"Whatever."

"Now, how about that nice Hufflepuff? What's his name? Greg?"

"Too short," I said. "I like 'em tall, dark and handsome." I giggled.

"Then, Ben Matthews in Ravenclaw? He's a sixth year, yeah. But he's gorgeous."

"No, he's going with Amy Biggins," Rose told us, "She's Robert's cousin."

We went through a long, long list of eligible boys for dates. But there was something wrong with almost them. "Too pervy, too young, too stupid, too nerdy, too weird, he smells funny..." Jude finally ran out of boys, but Lily said she forgotten one.

"Who?" Jude asked, obviously frustrated with how picky I was with boys.

Lily smiled. "Sirius Black."

**A/N: Done! Cookies to anyone who knows what song the title is from!**

**Jess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everybody Needs Somebody**

**By: Jess**

**Summary: Katie Potter, James's twin, has been in love with Sirius Black for as long as she could remember. But she's never had the courage to say anything to him. Sirius feels the same about Katie, but figuring this out for themselves will be harder than they both thought. SIRIUSOC.**

**Author's Note: eh, not a huge fan of this chapter... i think it makes Katie sound really fickle and el stupid-o. whatcha think?**

_Jude finally ran out of boys, but Lily said she forgotten one._

_"Who?" Jude asked, obviously frustrated with how picky I was with boys._

_Lily smiled. "Sirius Black."_

I gulped. _Does Lily know?_ After all these years of trying and trying to act as if I feel nothing but friendship towards Sirius, did I mess up? Had Lily _really_ seen through my act? I felt my heart racing, the hair on my neck standing on end, my eyes widened, my throat dried up. I couldn't speak. Oh, please, Merlin! God, Zeus, Buddha, anyone! _Please_ tell me Lily doesn't know!

"Sirius?" Rose asked. "Why Sirius?"

Lily shrugged. "Jude just didn't say his name, that's all. Besides... Ms. Potter has a dare to fulfill with him, might as well get it over with!"

"Ah, yessss," Jude's eyes sparkled in mischief. "The Dare!"

My eyes widened even more, but inside I was sighing in relief. They didn't know! PHEWWWW.

"C'moooon, Katie!" Lily teased. "It's just a wittle smooocchh!"

"Well, is it just a _Yule Ball, _Lily?" I raised an eyebrow.

Lily zipped her lips, but Jude and Rose kept egging me on. "Oh, go with Sirius! I heard he's not going with anyone!"

"So?" I said, trying to hide my obvious joy.

"Soo, that means you should go with him!" Jude smiled.

"I dunno, I mean... wouldn't it be just a bit odd?" I stuttered.

"No, you could just go as... friends!" Rose suggested.

"It's no biggie," Lily added.

"Ah, but here's the big dilemma, ladies," I said. "We haven't even asked each other."

"A problem easily solved!" Jude smiled. She ran downstairs to the common room, the rest of us on her tail. She stopped at the stairs leading to the boys' dorms and shouted, "Marauders! Front and center, now!"

We waited a few seconds, and then heard pounding on the floor, the obvious sign that the boys were coming down. I tried to make a run for it, but Rose grabbed my arm. "Oh please, Katie! It's no big deal! We'll just _ask_ if he's going with anyone, and if he's not, then you can ask on your own time!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever..."

"Yes, ladies? What can we do you for?" James smirked.

Jude rolled her eyes. "Sod off, James, we need to ask Sirius a question."

"Actually, it's _them_," I pointed to Jude, Rose and Lily. "Because I honestly don't care." It did sound a bit harsh, but it was convincing.

"Well? What is it you lovely women need to know about me?" Sirius asked suavely. "I can't take all of you to the Halloween Ball if that's what you're asking." He winked my way.

"So you're saying you don't have a date?" Rose asked.

Sirius nodded. "I've received many an invite, but alas!" he sighed dramatically. "They're all whores."

"Gee, how nice, Sirius," Jude rolled her eyes.

"You should talk, Jude," I told her. "_You've_ turned down all eighty-six thousand bajillion boys that asked you!"

"They all want to get up my skirt, Katie, can you blame me?" she shot back.

"Hey, Katie!"

I turned around and saw Jordan Finnigan, a sixth year Gryffindor, coming up to me.

"Yeah, Jo?" I asked.

"Lance from Hufflepuff wants to see you," she told me. "He's waiting outside the entrance."

I looked around at the girls a bit nervously. Lance Ross was in my year, a Hufflepuff, who happened to be extremely gorgeous, and pretty nice too. He was in most of my classes, a great laugh. I had done a DADA project with him in my fourth year, we ended up to be pretty good friends in the end. Lance was a gentlemen, always holding doors open for girls, pulling their chairs out for them, even carrying books. Some of the guys thought he was too sweet, even thought he was gay for a while. But Lance was an all around nice guy, fun to be around, and pretty good looking too. I shifted my eyes to the girls and the Marauders, but none of them seemed to help me. They were all in too great a shock to say or give me a reaction. Only Jude was giving me a thumbs up sign.

"What do you think he wants?" Rose asked.

"Probably homework help or something... Thanks, Jo," I shrugged and went stepped out of the entrance to the common room. There was Lance, standing against the wall, his straight blonde hair falling over his soft brown eyes, which were staring at the ground. He had changed out of his uniform into a buttoned light green shirt and bellbottoms, he looked pretty cute just standing there, hands in his pockets, waiting for me. I could feel my heart racing a bit as I approached him.

"Well, if it isn't Lancelot Ross, coming to visit me!" I laughed as he looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey, Katie, what's up?" he gave me a friend hug.

"I'm peachy, how bout you?"

"Doin' good," Lance smiled.

We drifted into an awkward silence for a few minutes, I started shifting back and forth on my feet and looked up at the ceiling.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Lance brought me out of my thoughts of how the people painting this castle reached the ceiling. Really tall ladders? Maybe they flew...

"Sure," I smiled. I gave Lance my arm and we walked down the stairs to the first floor, where we sort of mingled outside, near Hagrid's Hut. Both of us had been silent the whole way, not really knowing what to say.

"Sooo, how bout that weather?" I joked. I hated having these weird silences, they were making me a bit uncomfortable. Obviously it helped take away some of the tension in the air, and Lance laughed.

"Yeah, I think it's gonna rain soon," Lance said in all seriousness. I nodded in agreement.

"It's so calm outside. You never really hear any birds singing and what not before rain," I said. "Complete silence. The wind starts to blow... it's nice. I love the rain."

"Why?" Lance asked me. "You don't seem like a gray and overcast type of girl, Katie."

I laughed a little. "You're going to make fun of me when I say this..."

"Oh, please. We all have our reasons for why we like the things we do," he told me.

"Well... I like doing things outside in the rain. Like, right when it starts," I started to blush a little bit. I never really told any one this. "Dancing in the rain, running, singing... now this you're going to laugh at me for saying."

"What?"

I could feel my face turn even more red and I looked at the ground. "Kissing in the rain..." I drifted off. "Don't make fun of me, Lance!"

He just smiled at me. "Why would I make fun of you for that?" I felt a raindrop, followed by about twenty more. It started to pour within a few seconds.

"I always thought I sounded stupid for thinking that," I laughed.

Lance laughed. He had a nice laugh. It was kind of like the a sun rise... small at first, then bigger and bigger. I soon joined in laughing with him, both of us getting soaked to the bone, and neither of us caring. When we finally stopped our giggle fit, Lance looked quite serious and smiled. "I don't think you're stupid, Katie," he said in the most sincere voice I've heard. He put his hand against my cheek, and let it fall to my neck.

I smiled back. "Thanks, Lance." I could feel our faces drawing closer and closer together, so close that his warm breath was tickling the tip of my nose. I looked down, breaking our connection. He took his hand off my neck, and back to his side. "So, why'd you call me out here anyway?" I said loudly over the rain. I know Lance too well, he didn't call me out here to talk about why I liked the rain.

"Well, I was wondering..." he trailed off. "Do you have a date to the Halloween Ball?"

I smiled and shook my head. I had been hoping to ask Sirius, but it's not like Lance wasn't a good alternative. In fact, we was a great one.

"Then, when you want to go with me?" he asked. "I understand if you don't want to but-"

I cut him off by closing the gap between us. Lance had obviously been caught off-guard, but returned the kiss whole-heartedly. He brought me closer, holding my face between his palms, and let mine run through his soaking wet hair. It was so romantic, so perfect. So _right_. But... I saw Sirius's face in my head. Why? For a split second, I thought I was over him. Over loving him, over dreaming about him, over Sirius. But no, not even close. Maybe Lance was just a fill-in for Sirius? A Red Herring? I didn't want to do that to him. He was a good friend of mine, and so sweet. I didn't want to disappoint Lance.

Then why did I kiss him?

**STAR**

Lance walked me back to the Fat Lady's portrait, where she started giving me the Third Degree on where I went.

"For the last bloody time!" I shouted at the portrait. "_Ivory Tusks_!"

"Oh, no need to get testy, miss!" the Fat Lady scoffed. She opened the door.

I turned back to Lance and smiled. "See you tomorrow then?" I said.

He nodded and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "Bye, Katie."

"Bye." I quickly walked into the common room, to find it empty. Obviously, Lance and I had been together for at least an hour. I began to walk quietly up the the steps and into my dorm, to find everyone still awake. Even the Marauders were in the room with us!

"And just where have _you_ been?" Lily raised an eyebrow at me over her book.

"What took you so ruddy long, Katie? Were you really explaining the homework for that long, or was he just too slow to remember?" Jude rose her eyebrow.

"And why're you all wet?" Rose asked.

"We took a walk in the rain," I said simply, as if there was nothing strange about it. "He wanted to go to the Halloween Ball with me. I said I would."

"Eh?" Sirius looked puzzled.

"Lance... asked me... to go with him to Halloween Ball, and I... said yes," I said slowly. "Understand now?"

"You are?" Rose and Jude squealed. They jumped on me and we all screamed in excitement.

"This is _sooo_ great!" Lily said.

"I know! Now you and Jude need dates," I said, staring at Jude, them to Remus and smiling. I already had a plan formulating for getting them together.

"Lance Ross? That Hufflepuff?" Sirius scrunched his nose. "Isn't he kind of fruity?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, he's a really sweet guy, Sirius."

Sirius's face looked worried. "Are you sure you want to go with _him_?" he asked me. "I mean, Lance? Come on, you could do better than that!"

I gave Sirius a dirty look. "Is there something wrong with Lance?" I asked.

He stood up and walked over to me. "Well, think about it! I mean, he's so polite, always holding doors open for people, never says anything rude..."

"Oh, and that's bad?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm telling you, Katie!" Sirius said. "Guys like that may _seem_ nice. But really they're just looking for something else!"

"Sirius Black!" I shouted. "Are you _implying_ that Lance would try something like that to me? He's a gentlemen!"

"How do you know?"

"Well, I'm much closer friends with him that you!" I snapped back. "Why do you care so much, Sirius? Is it that big of a deal I go with him?"

"His parents, Katie! His dad was in Slytherin when he were here!" he told me. "He's got to be with the Dark Lord!"

"News flash, Black!" I screamed. I was really getting annoyed. What was wrong with me going with Lance! "Your parents were in Slytherin too! And look at you! _You're_ not in Slytherin, nor supporting Voldemort!"

Rose and Lily flinched at hearing his name, both of them were muggle-borns.

"You just can't trust him, Katie! He's too nice!" Sirius shouted, just as frustrated as me.

"Too _nice_?" I shrieked. "So you'd rather have me going with a pervert like your brother, because they _definitely _won't try to get into my pants like Lance will! Wow, _that_ makes sense!"

"Fine! Just don't come crawling to me later on, Katie!" he shouted and stormed out of our room and down the stairs.

"Don't worry, I won't!" I shouted after him. "If I do need any help, which is _highly_ doubtful, I'll go to my _real_ friends that are _happy_ for me!"

I screamed in frustration and stomped my foot on the floor. I stormed past my shocked room mates, grabbed my PJs, and went into the bathroom to shower. I turned the water on full-blast, scorching hot, and I didn't even care. I let the hot water drip against my back and fall down the drain, while I replayed my fight with Sirius over and over again. Who is he to tell me whom I can go with to a party? I _did_ want to go with Sirius, but now I didn't even want to hear his name! I mean, sure. I did love him (I think...), but he's being so stupid! He doesn't have a right to tell me whether or not I can go with Lance or not! I already said yes to him! There's nothing Sirius can do about it! It's not like he even _asked_ to go with me or anything!

I'm so fucking confused!

Still fuming, I jumped out of the shower and changed into my pajamas. I brushed my teeth, so hard that the bristles of my toothbrush were frayed and broken. I even made my gums bleed, but I didn't notice. I slammed the bathroom door shut to see that the Marauders had left, but the girls were wide awake. They had obviously been waiting for me to come out, because the second I came out, their heads went back to reading, or painting toe nails. Ignoring them, I walked to my bed, threw of my covers and climbed into my bed, and shut my eyes, without a good night to the girls. When all the lights were out and I figured the girls were asleep, I quietly climbed out of my bed and walked down to the common room with a book.

I saw Remus sitting in a chair near the fire, reading _The Iliad_, a book I had bought for his thirteenth birthday. He had finished reading it in four days, and told me it was probably one of the best books he had ever read. I was so happy he liked my present still, even four years after.

"You feeling okay, Katie?" Remus asked me, not looking up from his book.

It startled me, I didn't expect him to know I was there. Nevertheless I answered him. "Yeah, I guess I'm feeling a little bit better." I took a seat next to him. "I see you're reading the book I bought for you."

He nodded, and smiled. "It really is a good book."

"That it is," I opened up my book, _As You Like It by William Shakespeare_, and began to read.

"You read Shakespeare?" Remus seemed surprised.

I laughed. "I'm not so stupid I can't understand good old Bill. Poor Silivius," I sighed. "In love with a girl who loves a cross-dresser but doesn't know it..."

"Mmm... I feel sorry for Phebe," Remus said.

"Really?"

"She's too dumb to realize it's a woman in men's clothes," he said.

"Very true, Remus!" I laughed.

We continued reading for another forty-five minutes, then I decided that "Mission: Get Remus And Jude Together" should take process.

"So, you do have a date to the ball, don't you?" I asked Remus.

He looked up from his book and shook his head.

_Thank goodness!_ I thought as I asked, "Well, why not? Have you asked anyone?"

Remus shook his head again.

"Why don't you?" I said. "Come on, sooo many girls are _dying_ to go with you, Remus! You just don't notice!"

I saw a blush creeping into his cheeks and I knew I'd hit gold. "Jude doesn't have a date..." I trailed off, hoping he would catch the hint.

"She doesn't?" Remus asked exuberantly, but then calmed down. His face was bright red.

"Noooope," I smiled. "She's been turning down guys left and right. You should ask her! She says all the guys that are asking her don't seem very sincere or don't have good intentions. You're the complete opposite of those perverts!"

"You really think I should ask her, Katie?" he asked quietly. "I mean, I'm not exactly the type of guy you'd see with her and-"

"_You_, Mr. Lupin, need to stop having such a horrible outlook on yourself," I scolded as I threw my hands in the air. "You're exactly what Jude needs! She's always telling me she's looking for sweet someone."

Remus remained silent. He seemed to be going over what I had just said in his head. I stood up and patted him on the shoulder. "Is this because of a certain something that happens every full moon, Remus?" I asked sincerely.

He shrugged. I was referring to the fact Remus was indeed, a werewolf. And werewolves are very much discriminated in the world, Magic or Muggle. I could tell Remus thought if Jude knew she'd turn her head and look the other way. "Remus, listen to me," I assured him. "Jude is going to murder me for telling you, but she's positively gaga crazy googly-eyed over you! She's had a thing for you since last year! Do something about it! She doesn't care, she likes you just the way you are! Werewolf or not."

With those last words, I walked upstairs to my dorm. "Good night, Remus."

"Good night, Katie."

**A/N: Another chapter. Phew... that's what I get for procrastinating on homework! See, I gotta recite a part from _Romeo and Juliet_ for school, due Wednesday... 14-18 lines. I'm doing the prologue... AHEM**

**Two households, both alike in dignity,**

**(In fair Verona where we lay our scene)**

**From ancient grudge break to new mutiny**

**Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean**

**From forth fatal loins of these two foes**

**Two star-crossed lovers take their life;**

**yadda yadda yadda... two hours' traffic... blah blah blah.**

**6 lines out of 14... you see my dilemma.**

**Remus: You're just slow.**

**_takes out chainsaw_ COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT!**

**Sirius: Watch it, Moony.**

**Damn straight, you better watch it... REVIEW!**

**Jess**


End file.
